Father's Day
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Happy Father's Day! Months after taking back his three little robots from the destroyed Malibu house, Tony gets a surprise he never expected. Who knew that Jarvis and the 'bots considered Tony as a father? Well... after all, he is their creator... (one-shot)


Tony walked inside Avengers Tower, into his workshop. He really missed his homely workshop back in Malibu, but thanks to really unfortunate events, his home was destroyed, taking his dearest little robots with it down the sea. Dummy. U. Butterfingers. But that didn't matter now. He found them, fixed them and restored them. They seemed to have anxiety issues when they woke up. They were scared. Like him. As soon as they had resumed their programing, the three little robots desperately moved towards Tony and hugged him, the way a robot will. Maybe it was his imagination, but he would have sworn they were shivering. Sometimes he wonders how did they became so human.

He sat in his desk that held many new computers. He stared at the three little robots that were causing their usual mischief and chaos in the other side of the workshop. He smiled as Dummy pick up a new fire extinguisher that Tony purchased just for him. U was exploring the new workshop and Butterfingers just looked at one single Iron Man suit, the last one there was. Maybe the robot was desperate to polish it or something. Too bad that was the only suit he will be polishing for some time now.

And his AI, Jarvis.

He has always been there, even when Tony was being a dick towards him, drunk or not. He complained, yes, but Jarvis always got the work done. Jarvis was like a big brother to the three mischievous and clumsy little robots, even if Dummy was the oldest of them all.

And Tony will never forget the relief he heard in Jarvis' British voice when the three little robots where safe and sound. He will never forget the robots' expressions when they discovered that Tony no longer needed the arc reactor. Tony chuckled at the memory. He will never admit it, not that he cared to do it anyway, he loved Jarvis and the three little robots. They held more soul than some other humans he had met. Even if they were not exactly alive.

"_Sir?"_

Tony had not realized he was lost in thought. "Yeah, Jarvis?"

"_Do you know what day it is?"_

"Sunday?" Tony replied questionably. Maybe Jarvis needed another update.

"_Yes, sir. I am aware that today is Sunday. But do you know what is celebrated today?"_

"…" Honestly, Tony did not remembered with all that has been happening. "What do we celebrate?"

"…_Father's Day, sir."_

Tony raised an eyebrow. He did not celebrate Father's Day since Howard died. In fact, he never celebrated even when Howard was alive. "Is there someone I forgot to send a gift? Because as far as I know, Happy doesn't have any-"

"_You, sir. You forgot a present for yourself."_

Okay. Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. hacked Jarvis or something because he was saying nonsense. "I think you need a new anti-virus, Jarvis."

"_I don't believe so, sir. And Dummy, U and Butterfingers don't believe so either."_

Tony looked towards the little robots. "…Oh…" His face softened as the robots brought before him a box. He took it and place it on his lap. The robots waited patiently around him. The box was small and brown with some faded red and yellow colors around it. It was one of the boxes he used to keep extra paint for the armors. Aside the paint and old cardboard, it had a red ribbon attached to it. Tony looked at Dummy, who was moving his claw back and forth as to say 'Go on, open it.'

Tony unmade the ribbon before opening the box. Of all things he could expect from the robots and his AI, he never expected this. He expected the robots to give him a fire extinguisher or a new screwdriver. But he never expected a crude… drawing. And it was kinda cute.

Tony took the piece of paper out of the box. It was an obvious work from the robots, but whoever else saw it, they will say it was the work of a three year old kid.

There was a big house on the back, probably the Malibu house that was long gone. At the front were two stick figures. One had a red pony tail with lots of papers in one hand, that was probably Pepper, and the other had Tony's beard style. Dummy, U and Butterfingers were also drawn. A computer was placed at Pepper's feet with Jarvis' name on it. At the top of the drawing, 'Happy Father's Day' was written. Probably U had write it.

It was family. Their family.

Tony smiled. And it wasn't his regular cocky smirk. It was an affectionate smile.

"_Sir?"_

Tony looked at the robots and at the talking computer at his side. "Thank you guys. This means a lot." He looked at the drawing again. "When did you guys came out with the idea?"

The robots weren't able to talk, so Jarvis answered for all of them. "_Well… we have been feeling kind of homesick and…"_ Jarvis hesitated. Tony had never heard the AI hesitate. _"…And we wanted to thank you in some way, sir. Dummy suggested Father's Day might be a great day to do so."_

Tony was touched. Really, he was touched. As insignificant as the drawing might be, celebrating Father's Day was kind of… heartwarming. "Thank guys." He looked at the drawing again. "You know what? I'm going to frame this and put it in one of the workshop walls. What do you think?"

The robots made some happy noises and Jarvis agreed.

"But I still don't get something. Why will you celebrate Father's Day for me?"

"…_Well, sir. You are our creator. It seems only right."_

The three little robots agreed with the AI. Tony smiled. He could get used to this day from now on. Just wait until Pepper saw the drawing…


End file.
